


The Perks of Being a GIRL

by InstantMix5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward, Embarrassment, Girl problems, Other, Pads, Periods, Reader-Insert, Slytherin House, Tampons, asking Snape, sorry Snape, super embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantMix5/pseuds/InstantMix5
Summary: Slytherin student (Y/N) wakes up in an awkward, unprepared, feminine situation. When no one in Slytherin has anything to offer, (Y/N) must doing the terrifying unthinkable: ask her Head of House.





	

You wake up late in the morning, the tire of a week of classes leaving you exhausted and deserving of sleeping in Saturday. You stretch your arms above your head, feeling the delicious strain of your tense muscles easing. You yawn, fists going to your eyes to rub away the sleep. The room around you is nearly empty, only one of your four roommates still remaining in bed. You head to the shared bathroom for your room and slip past the three girls going about their Saturday morning business. Using the restroom quick, you almost don't notice... it. Red. Silent curses run through your head as you mentally check your schedule. You must have miss calculated somewhere, you weren't supposed to get it again until after Christmas. And you know full well that you have nothing.

"Hey girls, do you have... anything?" You call out to the three just outside the stall door.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I don't actually," Ally replies to you.

"Me either," Sara adds.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. That really sucks. I can check Kristen's bag though." Brenna rummages your last roommate's bag for any pad or tampon. "I don't see anything, (Y/N)."

"Oh man, this is going to suck..." You slip from the stall and begin the walk of shame out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Ally asks, pushing her stylishly nerdy brown glasses up her small nose. Her bright brown eyes shine with concern for you, and it would have been touching had your pulse not already risen at the mere thought of your impending future. 

"Well, I have no other choice..." The three girls gasp, exchanging concerned glances. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, assume I have killed my self or died of humiliation." The four of you exchange final farewells before you part and head for your head of house's office.

Slytherin corridor lives up to its name: dark, cold, and kind of creepy. The walls are tan brick, reminding you of catacombs. The candle fixtures and iron and have snakes decorating them. The hard floor of the dungeon is cold on your bare feet. The empty halls echo even the smallest of noises, from gentle coughs to your bare feet slapping against the floor. You focus on that instead of the daunting task ahead.

You must have turned around ten times before you reached the large wooden door of the Potion Master's office. You knock quiet at first, still unsure if you really want to do this. Your love for unstained clothing wins this battle, though, and you knock harder. After a few minutes of no response, you slam your entire weight against the door to ensure the scary professor hears your knocks. A second after recovering from your third and final full body knock, the door swings open to reveal a stern, tired looking professor. His greasy black hair is messy and knotted, stray hairs laying across his face. His black eyes stare into your soul, turning you to stone under the icy gaze. The only thing that frees you from your cemented state is the clothes he wears. A black, knee length night gown and black sweat pants cover his pale body, but his bony feet poke out from the cuff of his pants. You almost laugh, but his angry, deeper than usual voice stops you and brings you back to focus on the dark circles around his coal eyes.

"What do you want?" He looks down his big nose at you. You blush bright red, and sweat begins to build as heat washes over your body.

"P-professor... I-I uh... mmm..." You look anywhere but at the terrifying teacher, and he gets fed up fast.

"You woke me up at ten on a Saturday, a supposed to be student free day, just to mumble and stutter at me. Miss. (L/N), what do you want?" You continue to blush, your heart hammering in your chest.

"I uh, need uh-"

"Miss (L/N)- (F/N), what's wrong?" The cold man shows a bit of warmth in this moment, his stern expression and guarding personality falling to show a sliver of care, but you are still panting for air.

"I need- er, feminine products?" You finally manage and you meet Professor Snape's eyes, yours wide and his narrowed. He stares for a moment longer before disappearing into the dark office. You stand in the doorway, still shaking. The black-clad professor returns with a paper bag, which he passes wordlessly to you. A flash of a smile marks the end of this conversation and any future conversation between the two of you. The door shuts and you release a breath. "Never again," You tell yourself, disappearing into the halls and back to your room.


End file.
